You Don't Have To Be Scared Anymore
by Marymel
Summary: While babysitting Jackson, Nick has a nightmare...and tells him about an ordeal in his past.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Well, I've written stories where Jackson comforts Sara, Nick, Greg, and Morgan...so I figured this one was bound to happen. I love the relationship between Nick, Greg and Jackson (I think Nick would make a great dad, too!), and I wondered...how might Nick tell his godson about one of the scariest things he's ever gone through. Since Jackson loves his Uncle Nicky, I had to write it! Enough rambling! Hope you all enjoy this story...and please review!**

Jackson Sanders was spending the afternoon with one of his favorite people, his Uncle Nicky - Nick Stokes - while his father was working on a case at the lab. They'd drawn pictures, played with Sam, and watched a little TV, just enjoying the company. When Jackson settled down for a nap, Nick watched the sweet little boy sleep and, like his father, wished he could keep the sweet boy safe.

As Jackson slept on the sofa, Nick laid down on the couch as Sam laid down on the floor in front of the little boy he'd come to love. Before Nick realized it, he'd dozed off to sleep as well.

Jackson woke up about thirty minutes later, and thought he heard someone crying. He heard someone saying 'help'. He looked up and saw Nick on the couch, having a nightmare. Sam stood and walked in front of Nick, barking to get his attention.

Nick was startled awake and scanned his surroundings. Breathing heavily, he saw Sam watching over him. He looked over and saw a sleepy Jackson, watching his uncle curiously.

"Uncle Nicky, are you okay?" Jackson tentatively asked.

Nick sighed quietly and laid his head back down. "It's okay, Jackson."

"Did you hab a bad dream?"

Nick smiled softly at the concerned child. "Yeah, I had a bad dream. Something...something that happened to me a while back."

Jackson slowly sat up. "Uncle Nicky, did you get owie?"

Smiling softly at the little boy he adored, Nick said, "Kind of." When he noticed Jackson's concerned, confused expression, he patted the couch next to him. "It's okay, come here."

Jackson clambered off the couch and walked over to Nick. "What happen, Uncle Nicky?"

Nick took Jackson's hand. "A few years ago, somebody...did something."

Jackson's eyes widened. "Did somebody hurt you, Uncle Nicky?"

Pulling Jackson into his lap, Nick said, "Yeah. I was..." He looked at the curious little boy, wondering how to tell him about his ordeal. "You know your daddy and I help put bad people in jail?"

"Yeah," Jackson said softly.

"Well, someone...has your daddy told you about not talking to strangers?" Jackson nodded. "Well, someone took me from a crime scene."

"Took you?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah," Nick said. "I was knocked out, and when I woke up...I was far away from anyone."

Jackson's wide eyes filled with tears. "Uncle Nicky, dat person hurt you?"

Nick nodded slowly. "Yeah...I thought...I'd never see my family or any of your aunts and uncles again."

If asked, Jackson would probably say Nick was his favorite uncle. So hearing him tell about an ordeal he went through scared him. "Uncle Nicky, you scared?"

"Yeah," Nick said. "I was scared. When I thought I was..." he looked at Jackson, wondering how to tell him of his kidnapping. "When I thought I'd never be rescued, I was really scared."

Jackson sniffed and looked up at Nick. "But you came back?"

Nick smiled softly at the concerned child. "Yeah. You remember me telling you about your Uncle Warrick?" Jackson nodded. "I saw him, and I was so happy...I even cried a little bit."

Jackson sniffed back tears and looked at his uncle, surprised. "Uncle Nicky, you cry?"

"Yeah," he said as he hugged Jackson closer. "It's okay to cry sometimes, even when you're so happy...and I was happy to see your Uncle Warrick, and your Aunt Sara and your daddy."

Jackson smiled softly as tears fell down his cheeks. "My daddy save you?"

Nick smiled softly. "Yeah. He was there. And when I had to go to the hospital to be sure I was okay, your daddy came to visit me every day."

"He did?" Jackson asked with a soft smile.

"He sure did! Sometimes we'd talk, and sometimes he'd bring me lunch. You remember he told you about when he got his owie, Aunt Sara and I would come visit him?" Jackson nodded. "Well, he and Aunt Sara would do the same for me. They just wanted to be sure I was okay."

Jackson looked over his Uncle Nick, as if reassuring himself that his favorite uncle was really okay. "An' you okay?"

"Yes," Nick said as he wrapped the worried child in a hug. "I am really okay."

When Jackson pulled away, he looked up at Nick. "My daddy say dat scars mean you strong."

Nick smiled. "He's right. I'm really okay...and even though it hurts sometimes to think about that, I know it's all over and I'm okay."

Jackson smiled. "You okay, an' you strong."

Nick smiled at the innocent child. "Thank you, Jackson."

"Hello?" Greg asked as he opened the door. Sam stood up and walked over as Jackson climbed off the couch and hugged his father.

"Hi, daddy!" Jackson said as he wrapped his arms around Greg's neck.

Greg saw Nick wipe his hand over his face. "You guys okay?"

"Daddy, someone try to hurt Uncle Nicky," Jackson said.

Greg raised his eyebrows. "They did?"

"I'm sorry," Nick said softly. "I dozed off when he took his nap, and I had a nightmare about...my kidnapping."

Greg sighed softly, remembering how scared he was when he watched the webcam footage of Nick in the plexiglass coffin, and how thankful he was when they found him. Setting Jackson down, Greg walked over and sat next to Nick on the couch.

"Daddy, Uncle Nicky say you help him," Jackson told him.

"Yeah," Greg said softly. "We came to see him here and at the hospital. It was scary, but Uncle Nicky's okay."

"Yeah, I'm okay," Nick said. "I'm sorry I scared you, Jackson."

Jackson smiled at his favorite uncle. "You okay, an' you don't hab to be scared anymore."

Nick and Greg smiled at the sweet boy. "Right," Greg said. "Remember what I said about your Uncle Nicky and Aunt Sara being there for me?" Jackson nodded. "Well, we were there for him. That's what good buddies and families do, right?"

"Yeah!" Jackson said. He leaned over to Nick and the Texan wrapped him in a big hug. "I sorry you got hurt Uncle Nicky, an' I happy you okay."

Nick smiled and hugged Jackson close, feeling tears form in his eyes. "Thank you, Jackson."

The little boy pulled away and smiled. "I love you, Uncle Nicky."

"I love you, too."

Jackson smiled and hugged his father. "I love you, too, daddy!"

"I love you, Jacks." Nick smiled softly as Greg hugged his son close, both wishing they could feel as innocent and carefree as Jackson was.

Sam whined and put his paw on Nick's knee. Both men laughed softly.

"We love you, too, Sam," Jackson said with a giggle.

**The End.**


End file.
